


Here Comes the Sun

by borninnovember



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Half-Troll Jim, Tired Jim, Troll Jim, different timelines, inspired from Witcher 3, trollhunter ghosts, wizards ending spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borninnovember/pseuds/borninnovember
Summary: A look into how Jim’s “death” would end.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Here Comes the Sun

_Here comes the sun_   
_And I say_   
_It’s all right_

* * *

Jim Lake Jr. emerged human from his crumbling troll shell.

  
Happy tears were shed and Jim felt both the elation and the exhaustion within his bones. His future may seemed uncertain now that the amulet is gone and the Order is still at large somewhere in the planet.

Yet it’s a small comfort that he has his friends to face what is yet to come.

  
Claire and Toby held his hands as they led him to finally stepped into the sunlight together.

  
Everything seems to be all right.

* * *

_In another timeline…_

  
His mind gained clarity.

  
Jim felt the enchantment that chained him to the corrupted king’s bidding disappear.

  
His eyes returned to its natural blues and he felt free. His freedom was caught short because his body betrayed him by turning into stone.

  
“CLAIRE!”

  
“JIM!”

  
Is this the end? Jim thought. His body weighs down as it progressed into rock. His sight faded to Claire’s grief-stricken yet beautiful eyes.

  
Jim Lake died young as a troll. Jim Lake felt weightless in the darkness.

…

  
He felt so small and so light while floating in his sleep.

  
He felt no pain and it’s like the void took all the hurt within him. Like a mother singing a lullaby to chase the nightmare away.

  
…

  
**…oll…ter…**

  
Someone from afar was calling.

  
**…ollhu…er…**

  
He felt his body floated to an equivalent of standing up.

  
Slowly he opened his eyes to see stars. Ethereal stars clustered in familiar constellations.

  
**“Trollhunter.”**

  
Jim turned around and was greeted by the spectral forms of Deya, Kanjigar and the trollhunters before him.

* * *

_In another timeline…_

  
Claire watched Jim’s troll form crumbled in a heap. Everyone at present froze in horror.

  
The dust settled revealing a pile of stones.

  
Suddenly, the pile made a minuscule movement. It raised again—this time noticeably shifting from movement below—until the rocks rolled away revealing a head with horns followed by a torso then arms.

A very shaky Jim emerged on all fours stripped of his garments except the tattered remains of his loosed undersuit that comically looked like over sized shorts.

Jim tiredly groaned while he shook his head to remove the debris that got stuck between his horns.

He looked up to see his girlfriend gaping at him, “Claire.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing The Witcher 3 and I got inspired for its 3 alternate endings.
> 
> I am torn and a bit salty between Jim returning to be human and Jim remaining half-troll but my son deserves a break. And so this drabble is born. We have the human ending, the void afterlife ending and the half-troll ending. *writer hides to imaginary cave because TOA feels*


End file.
